1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developer collection vessel for collecting waste toner, a developer collected from a developing machine adopting a trickle developing system, or the like and an image formation apparatus comprising the developer collection vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image formation apparatus applied to a printer, a copier, etc., developers to be discharged occur in a photoconductor, a transfer roll, a developing machine, etc., and need to be collected, and a collection vessel is placed.
Hitherto, as an image formation apparatus comprising this kind of collection vessel, an apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2912073. In the related art example, collected developers occurring from a plurality of collected developer occurrence sections are collected into one collection vessel so as to make it possible to facilitate collection work.
However, in the related art example, from the plurality of collected developer occurrence sections, the collected developers are once transported to the rear of the image formation apparatus and are gathered and then the gathered developer is transported to the collection vessel placed on the front of the image formation apparatus and is collected through a collection port formed on the top of the collection vessel. Thus, the transport passage for transporting the collected developer becomes complicated and the developer collection mechanism also becomes complicated; this is a problem.